God forgive me please cause I want you on your knees
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: That would happen only if she had both of them. It was all or nothing. Seth/Kate/Richie, Semi Canon AU


**A/N: There's only one way to do the Gecko brothers and that's at the same time. If you'll excuse me now, I'm gonna walk myself to the trashcan because it's the first time I ship an OT3 this hard! I need the new epi like now! Many thanks to Nic for editing the first half of this, the last part is obvious un edited because I wanted to post. Tittle taken from 'Dark In My Imagination' by Of Verona.**

* * *

Seth wasn't a very religious person in his youth. Coming from a broken home; mother dead, and father a useless piece of shit that beat him and his little brother up? No, he did not believe in God; not until he met Freddie the first time he got locked up. Freddie looked a lot like a salvation; just a few years older than him and devoted to his religion, Freddie showed him that there was a God when you knew where to look. Though he prided himself on being strong and unbreakable nothing prepared him for the hell he was to face when he met _her_.

Deciding to become a priest had not been easy by any means. It took time and dedication but Seth was sure it was worth it. He did it even though Richie claimed it was the most stupid thing he ever came up with. It didn't disappoint him, though. He found a rare kind of peace and quiet. If it wasn't for Freddie, Seth could have turned out so much worse.

That is until he made the mistake to step into the little town where Kate Fuller was living.

 _Kate-cakes._

 _Sweet Kate._

 _Innocent Kate._

 _Poor orphan, Kate._

 _Kate that lost her an entire family in a very tragic accident._

 _Kate, the daughter of another priest, purer than Virgin Mary herself._

Or at least that was what everyone else believed. Because Seth knew better, Seth knew the devil without even looking.

And Kate Fuller?

Just turned eighteen, Kate Fuller, was a wild wolf in a sheep's skin.

~oOo~

Richard Gecko was never a religious man, no matter how much his older brother praised that higher power. However he loved him, so Richie followed Seth and his crazy shenanigans. Helping the poor, building communities, occasionally he'd get a good fuck out of it too. Contrary to popular belief there were a lot of young and willing women among those holy grounds his brother liked to walk. So, when they walked into this godforsaken town he knew what was up from the very first moment he laid eyes on Kate Fuller. Such a ' _sweetie innocent flower_ '; everyone gushed about her virtues, adored her like she was some kind of a goddess.

Innocent his ass.

Innocent couldn't be further from the truth. Richie could see it in her deep brown eyes, in the way she swung her hips, the way her hand rested on his forearm when she leaned over to ask him something. She'd bite her lip and lean in just a tiny bit forward, enough for him to look down her blouse to that perfect pair of tits that wrecked havoc inside his even more messed up brain.

Richie was sure that if the devil existed, like his brother claimed, it lived inside that girl and was coming to take him. Surprisingly he was down with it, if it meant going out between Kate's soft thighs.

~oOo~

The people loved them here, and had welcomed them with open arms which made staying quite easy. The only problem was that Seth wasn't sure he'd be able to make it out of this alive or without blowing up everything he had built for himself. He had faced temptation before and resisted it but it seemed impossible this time. Was this how God tested him?

Kate never overstepped boundaries and the few times that she did play with him no one was around to witness it. She'd ask for a confession and then she'd describe her dreams in great detail. Dreams about two men doing unspeakable things to her body, of hands and lips and cocks filling her up and Seth tried his best not to burst into tears. Because he is just a man after all, there's only so much he could take. He comforted her about it and told her to pray the temptation away.

And when she was gone...

When she left him alone and hard as rock he broke his vow and jacked off to the beautiful and steamy picture she painted. To her, spread on his bed, naked, legs open wide as he pistons inside her until her voice was gone from screaming his name and her cunt sore from taking his cock so many times. After he was done, he dropped to his knees and prayed.

Prayed until his lips bled.

Prayed until his knees hurt.

Until he thought she's cast out of his mind.

~oOo~

Richie didn't know exactly what she was done to his brother, Seth wouldn't talk, but he did know it must be cruel. He hadn't seen Seth so worked up since he was a teenager. The abstinence thing might have something to do with it too. He found it ridiculously funny because if his brother just accepted himself the way he was they wouldn't be in this mess now. They would be on a beach somewhere with money they stole like they used to, taking turns spending time between Kate Fuller's soft thighs.

Richie tried to explain to Seth many times that whatever Freddie told him was a bunch of bull. He didn't need to take on the black to be a good human being. Whatever they used to steal, they stole from either drug lords or pimps. So really, there was no sin there. They all reaped what they sowed. Plus they did help the occasional person in need, keeping their karma balanced and all that shit.

"Hello, Katie-Cakes," he drawled as he stepped inside his room. She was lounging on his bed, skirt bunched up high over her milky thighs, a glimpse of white cotton visible too. "What brings you here tonight?" Richie closed the door softly, reaching to unbutton his shirt.

"Can't a good Christian do her duty and see if the nice Samaritan needs anything else?" She flipped through her wornout Bible and Richie couldn't help but smirk. The lies that girl kept spitting out. The way she used and manipulated words, it could be the most innocent thing and yet his mind would run wild.

Wild with images of her, on her knees, with his cock in her mouth. And of him too with his head buried between her soft thighs. Richie would like nothing more than having Kate pull at his hair, ride his mouth, as he made her come again and again on his tongue. God knew he thought about it many nights, jacking off to memories of her.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Kate Fuller," he murmured as he knelt before his bed, pulling her legs to the edge of it. When she made no move to stop him he let his cheek rest on her lap.

"Your brother is a stupid man," she whispered in his ear, her hot breath fanning against his neck.

"Tell me something I don't know." Richie sighed as her fingers slid in his hair and she pulled, hard. Forcing his head back her lips pressed to his roughly, her tongue slipping inside his mouth, pushing against his.

The kiss was hot, his dick straining against the fabric of his jeans, as his hands settled on her small waist. Oh how he'd love to bend her over and bury himself inside her. To make all those fantasies come true, her supposed innocence be damned. He broke the kiss, felt her pant as his lips moved down her chest, down, down, down, to the wet spot between her legs.

"Tell me to stop," he growled, nuzzling against the drenched fabric of her panties. "Say the words and I'm gone." And he would, he would throw himself into the flames if she so much as thought about it. But she didn't stop him, instead she pushed his head against her heat and he didn't need anything else. The next moment he ripped the offending fabric away and delved in like a starved man.

He had dreamed about this but the reality was so much better. Her breathy voice calling for him, her tight walls trying to suck him in deeper as he drove her over the edge. Kate came with a loud moan and he didn't waste any time. Richie undid his slacks, but she stopped him before he could slip inside her tight body.

"No," She shook her head pushing him back and he fell flat on his ass. "Not yet." Something flashed in her deep brown eyes and she was gone before he could even register what was happening.

For all he knew this was just another fantasy after all.

~oOo~

Seth returned to his room on shaky legs. His head was still hazy from what he had witnessed. He had gone to Richie's room hoping to talk to him about leaving the town before he did anything stupid and got himself into trouble. His brother and the object of every torturing fantasy he ever had were so engrossed in what they were doing that neither of them noticed when he opened the door.

 _Kate laying on his brother's bed._

 _Back arched, with her fingers shoved in Richie's hair._

 _Her sweet, melodic voice egging Richie on to be rougher, move faster._

Seth fell to his knees again and did what he knew best.

He prayed once more.

~oOo~

He still had her taste on his tongue.

No matter how much Richie jacked off his dick hardened as soon as her image popped into his mind. He was pretty sure he knew what she wanted and he had a way to make it happen but not until he heard it from her lips.

Those sweet, cherry flavoured lips.

He waited patiently and just as she walked past the broom closet he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. She let out a small yelp as he picked her up easily and pushed her up against the wooden door. Soon enough though her legs were around his waist and she was kissing him like her life depended on it.

"I told you, you're playing a dangerous game," he growled as he bit down on her soft neck, sucking lightly.

"But I love games!" she mewled when his mouth dipped lower and he pushed her tank top and bra out of the way. Her head fell back with a thud against the wood when his lips wrapped around a stiff nipple, jolting her body to life.

"What do you want, Kate?" he hissed when her small hand palmed his rock hard cock. Richie was this close to breaking and taking her right here, right now.

"You already know." Her lips quirked into a smile that was nothing but sinful.

"Say it," Richie barked, his fingers slipping under her skirt only to meet wetness. "Say the words and I'm gonna make it happen."

"I want you," she moaned when he found her clit, rubbing slow circles. "And your brother," Her hips tipped a little, forcing his fingers a little more south. "Both at the same time." The growl that escaped him was feral.

"Done," he said and claimed her lips once more.

~oOo~

"The hell are you doing?" Seth hissed as he pulled Richie aside after the service. Contrary to his brother's belief he had seen him pull Kate in the closet, had heard her moan his name too. A small part of Seth was jealous because he desperately wanted to be the one getting those reactions out of her. It almost didn't matter that it went against every vow he had taken. Kate was slowing crawling under his skin and God help him he had no idea what he was going to do about it.

 _Probably something stupid._

"I'm... drinking coffee?" Richie raised an eyebrow looking down at his mug and then back at his brother. "Or is that not allowed by your God either?" His belief had been a running argument between them but Seth couldn't focus on Richie's jabs right now. There were more pressing problems at hand, like the one where his stupid brother shoved his dick inside pure and innocent Kate and they were surely going to get kicked out of here.

"I saw you!" Seth spit out, not jealous at all; or that's what he told himself, that he was just concern about Kate's virtue.

"Doing what?" Richie shot back.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Kate." Seth pressed and Richie shrugged.

"She came to me," he explained. "I wasn't gonna turn down that offer and you know it," he shoved a piece of pie in his mouth and watched Seth seethe with rage. "And let me tell you, she is just as sweet as you can imagine." Seth's fist would have connected with Richie's jaw if his brother hadn't ducked to the side.

"Don't," he growled through clenched teeth. "Talk about her like that."

"Talk about me like what?" A soft voice called from behind them and Seth froze.

~oOo~

"Talk about me like what?" Kate repeated as she stepped inside Richie's room and closed the door, locking it behind her. Her eyes trained on the two objects of countless fantasies. The Gecko brothers were... every girl's wet dream. Tall, dark and strong enough to protect you from anything. Not that Kate needed protecting, she could manage just fine all by herself. Yet having _them_? It did things to her mind and body that no man had done before.

Richie had been easy to deal with, she only had had to flash him her tits once or twice and he was pudding in her hands. Kate had taken advantage of that, letting him have a taste but never go all the way in. No, that would happen only if she had both of them. It was all or nothing.

Seth on the other hand, he was... _difficult_. He had some weird idea that he could atone for his sins by serving the good Lord but Kate knew better. There was no Lord to serve, only greedy humans that used His name trying to lure unsuspecting victims in. She knew it because if there had been a God she wouldn't been left all alone. He wouldn't have taken all her family in one night leaving her to fend for herself.

"Talk about me like what?" She asked firmly again as she moved closer to the brothers. For every stepped she took towards them, Seth took one moving away, the back of his knees eventually hitting the back of the bed frame.

"Kate..." he tried to say but her sly smile stopped him. She could see the words getting caught at the back of his throat. Oh, how she has enjoyed playing with him.

"It doesn't bother me," she chastised mockingly and could practically see Richie smirking from behind her. "On the contrary, I enjoy hearing how I drive him mad very much." Her fingers slipped in Seth's hair and she combed through them gently. She watched him as he leaned into her touch. "You only have to say the words." She repeated Richie's words and Seth closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

"Kate." It sounded a lot like a prayer and Kate answered it by leaning down. Her lips touched his gently as she bent forward, finally tasting him for the first time. She could feel the heat from Richie's eyes at the back of her head, watching them with fascination. When Seth opened his mouth letting her in, Kate straddled his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck bringing him closer. "Fuck it!" He growled when they parted and pulled her back.

"Now, now, brother." Richie's voice broke the spell upon them and Seth's eyes met him. "You have to share." Kate laughed as Richie knelt behind her, his fingers slipping under her skirt and between her legs. She let out a loud moan when he slid his fingers through her drenched slit.

"Richie!" She gasped when he circled her entrance with two long digits before he let them slide in. Kate rocked her hips gently, taking Seth's lips in another kiss and the older brother found her breasts. Pushing the fabric of her tank top down he palmed the soft mounds, squeezing roughly, making her whine a little. This was turning exactly as she imagined it, if not even better. She could already feel the first of what hoped would be many orgasms approaching.

"Come on, Katie-Cakes." Richie taunt as his other hand snaked its way in front of her body and found her clit. He was rougher this time, as if he knew this was what she wanted all along. Maybe he did, Kate didn't care right now, not as long as he kept teasing her body like that. Seth's lips wrapped around one of her stiff nipples did it for her and she let go. Her orgasm washed over her in weaves and she felt her thihgs tremble.

Richie gave her no time to recover as he pulled off of Seth's lap and on her hands and knees in front of him. Her mind was still fogged from all the pleasure as Richie pushed her panties to the side and slipped in. She threw her head back, gasping as he stretched her open but before she could make any sound Seth's lips were back to hers. The brothers worked in harmony, both trying to give her as much pleasure as possible and Kate felt her body vibrate, even the smallest touch, intensified up to a hundred.

Not one to be outdone, she reached for Seth's zipper. There was no time for games so she went straight for the prize. Her mouth watered as Seth's perfect cock came into view, long and thick, every piece like she had imagine it. Wrapping her small fingers around it she pumped a few times before letting her lips slide over the head. She sucked softly and Seth fell back, draping an arm over his eyes as she worked him.

The image of her sucking Seth off only seemed to spur Richie on. His large hands clapped over her shoulders and he picked up his pace, every thrust pushing her to take more of Seth into her mouth. Richie's hot breath on the back of her neck, Seth's hands tangled in her thick hair, that was all she needed to fall over the edge again. They both came with a cry, Richie gave one last rough thrust and stilled, filling her up. She whined when he pulled out, leaving her empty, but it didn't last long.

Seth pulled her up from the hair, not too hard, enough to make her moan. She met his eyes with a sinful grin, watching them glaze over as he took her in. She wasn't naive, she knew she was pretty, she must have looked even better after the work out they put her through so far. She didn't have time to ponder it long, though. Seth pulled his white shirt over his head in one smooth move, almost ripping half of the buttons off and then he was pushing her back against the carpet.

Kate let him take control, simply excited to finally have him. His fingers wrapped around the sides of her panties and he pulled hard, ripping the offending fabric away, before he lowered his mouth on her. He was different from his brother, where Richie took his time to tease you, Seth went straight for the kill. All tongues and fingers and she could feel her body bow again but that wasn't what Kate needed. She had enough of that, what she needed was Seth inside of her like yesterday.

"Fuck me!" She growled pulling him up by the hair. Her legs opened wider, inviting him in. Taking the message he let his body fall over hers, his cock sliding between her slit, teasing her some more. Just when she felt she would combust Seth slide home and Kate felt the world fade. It all narrowed down to Seth's cock inside of her, and his hot breath on her neck and his slow almost lazy thrusts that drove her insane. "Faster!" She whined, her blunt nails digging into his back, and when he didn't comply she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over.

She bounced on his cock fast, taking him all in, her head thrown back in pleasure. His hands on her hips, squeezing her tight, only made her go harder. Kate was close, she could feel another orgasm coming, she just needed... Richie's fingers found her clit, his chest pressed tight against her back and she absolutely lost it when he rubbed her roughly. Her nails dug into Seth's shoulders as she trembled over him, sobbing because of the overbearing pleasure and she pulled him under with her. Her walls milking his cock for all it's worth. She fell forward, panting, and Richie's laughter softly, laying beside her and Seth.

"If the flock could see you now, Katie-Cakes!" Richie teased and pulled a cigarette out. Kate wanted to tell him where to shove his cig but she was exhausted. Instead she reached for it and took a long drag, blowing the smoke in his face.

"Fuck you." She whispered, her voice hoarse, and she buried her head in Seth's neck.

"Give me half an hour and I will." He fixed her with a heated look and Kate felt wetness pool between her legs again. "Brother?" She watched them as Richie's gaze tried to caught Seth's. The older Gecko had his eyes closed, though, his arms wrapped around Kate as she laid against his chest.

"What?" He barked, though there was no malice in his voice. Instead his lips found her forehead blindly, planting a chaste kiss.

"What do you wanna do now?" Several seconds went by with neither of them speaking, barely even breathing, until Seth opened his eyes again.

"I say we pack our things and get the hell out of her." Seth gave them both a sly smile. "I know a beach Kate-Cakes will love." Her happy squeals were drowned by another kiss from him, before turning to kiss Richie too.

Life was finally good again.


End file.
